The Downfall of Daphne Blake and the Gang
by YahooSounding
Summary: Mystery Inc comes across the farm and learns of a mysterious ghost, thinking it to be another of the usual mysteries... but when Daphne gets kidnapped by the monster, the monster reveals himself to be a fanboy, who has more intentions for poor Daphne! And what will happen to the other Mystery Inc members? Warning: Dark and grim!


This was made on a dare by my friend, to write what 'Scooby-Doo' would be like if written in a horror format. Now, we've seen this happen in media before (Robot Chicken, Supernatural), but this one is nothing compared to what's about to happen to the gang. Which is why the main focus won't be on the gang in particular, but on the villains, the "Monsters" of the week, as people call them as. Indeed, let's see what happens when the Scooby gang encounter something even they can't get away from, not even for a Scooby Snack...

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night out deep in the woods as a farmer was out and about, looking around as he held a rake in one hand. He had his hand out calling for his dog.

"Grover? Oh, where is that dog? GROVER?!" The farmer called out as he gave a groan in frustration. "I shouldn't even be walking out in these woods at night... who knows what'll happen here..."

As the farmer got deeper into the woods, he heard the growling sounds of a strange creature. The farmer looked nervous as he walked deeper. "G-Grover?"

It was then he spotted bloodshot yellow eyes from the bushes. The farmer looked at the bloodshot eyes in fear as he said to himself, "Please tell me you're just a hungry, hungry bobcat..."

The figure then jumped out of the bushes as the farmer gave a scream. He tried to run away, but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him deep into the bushes as the farmer looked up and noticed the figure holding a knife.

"N-n-no! No, please!" The farmer screamed, but it was no use. The knife had plunged his heart as the farmer had fell down, dead. Standing beside himself in glee, the mysterious figure took his mask off as he gave a nod and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Chad? The farmer has been disposed of, I repeat, the farmer has been disposed of." The figure said.

"Great. I'll assume the role in case police come by and question..." A voice from the walkie-talkie said menacingly.

"I'll be returning home. Call me if someone's trying to investigate further. Over and out!" The figure said as he hung up the walkie-talkie and started to walk straight home.

* * *

Inside a shack, the man walked home as he took off his costume and hung it to the side as he gave a yawn and a stretch. This man seemed to be in his mid-thirties, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and seemed to be bald. He yawned as he looked at the picture of him and another man on the mantle. Underneath the picture were two names... 'Yanny and Chad McVille. He gave a nod as he tapped on the wall twice as the wall moved to the side. Yanny gave a smirk to himself as he walked in.

As he walked through the room, he passed by pictures... a lot of pictures, specifically with five characters on them. The first person in some of these pictures was a blonde haired man in a white shirt, blue jeans and orange ascot. The second person was a brown haired woman in glasses wearing an orange sweater, a red mini-skirt, orange knee socks and red shoes. The third person was a brown-haired man with a long green shirt and brown pants, with stubble on his chin. The fourth person was a large brown dog with black spots.

And the final person, and the one with the most pictures hung around the wall, was a red haired woman wearing a purple dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes and a green scarf. In fact, most of these pictures of this particular woman would always be heart-shaped as Yanny smiled. As he went over to the big picture he had of this woman, he gave it a big kiss. "Good evening, my lovely Daphne."

Yanny gave a smirk as he smiled in glee. If anyone had noticed the gleeful look on his face, some would say that he was a fan of Mystery Inc, which was very true, to an extent. His favorite member of that group would have to be Daphne Blake, mainly because of how sexy she always looks. Sure, he liked Shaggy, Scooby and Velma fine, and Fred was a... more-or-less of a person, but Daphne was always where it was at for Yanny. For about a couple years, he's followed the many news reports and figures about the ongoing travels of Scooby-Doo and the gang, always wondering how they would solve a mystery. In fact, Yanny had to admit, what he and his brother were doing now could very WELL be an aspect of a mystery that even Mystery Inc. would solve. But... oh, if he could only have Daphne all to himself... he would be a very happy man...

All of a sudden, the phone rang as Yanny sighed, noticing his hand was about to go down his pants. "Oh geez."

Yanny groaned as he walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Yes?"

"Yanny, you're not going to believe this? You know the Mystery Inc. gang that you've been so fond of for the past couple of years?" Chad asked.

"Yeah?" Yanny raised an eyebrow.

"Their van just stopped by the barn! Seems they blew a tire." Chad's voice said.

"Really?" Yanny asked. "You're not just pulling my leg, are you?"

"Honest to God truth, I see that Daphne and Velma chicks coming out... and damn, does that Velma look sexy." Chad drooled.

Yanny paused as he held the phone away from his ear as he was dancing around in glee. Finally, a chance to get laid with Daphne. And they had the perfect set-up for a mystery as well! With no hesitation, Yanny put the phone to his ear. "Chad, get the gang invested in this mystery we're doing. Tonight, I'm about to bag a little Daphne Blake for myself!"

"And the others?" Chad asked.

"Do whatever you want with the other four, take Velma as your sex slave if you wish. But Daphne is mine..." Yanny said darkly as he gave a chuckle to himself and hung up the phone.

Yanny looked at the many pictures of Daphne as he gave a grin. "Soon, I'll have the real thing on my bed..."

* * *

Stopping here for now. You got the set-up... now time for the Scooby-Doo antics in the next chapter! Tune in next time!


End file.
